


Run, Rabbit

by YanderexBabydoll



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Coercion, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Mild Smut, Rape/Non-con Elements, Yandere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:07:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25994953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YanderexBabydoll/pseuds/YanderexBabydoll
Summary: Terushima enjoys the chase as much as the next guy, but it's time you stop running, baby.
Relationships: Terushima Yuuji/Reader
Comments: 10
Kudos: 293





	Run, Rabbit

You remind him a little of a bunny rabbit sometimes. Such a nervous, scared little thing - ready to tuck tail and run at the first hint of danger. 

And wouldn’t you know it, you’d taken one look at him and decided right there and then that Terushima Yuuji was _dangerous_. He’d almost be tempted to feel hurt by that assumption if he didn’t enjoy the view of you scampering off as much as he does. The way your too short skirt flutters with every hurried step - well, he can appreciate that sight as much as the next guy. 

It’s not his fault you’ve got such a cute ass.

He finds it oddly endearing when you tense up at the sound of his approach, and it’s kind of funny to watch you struggle to find any excuse to leave without seeming rude whenever he slides up next to you. And maybe if you didn’t flush the cutest pink whenever he tries to corner you, he might not be so tempted to do it so often.

Okay, so maybe that’s stretching the truth just a _little,_ but a bit of harmless flirting every now and then never hurt anyone.

The funny thing is you’ve got Terushima wrapped around your finger and you don’t even seem to realise it yet. And if you think your constant attempts to avoid him are doing anything to dissuade him, you’d be adorably wrong. 

Now, that’s not to say he wasn’t enjoying the chase, it gets his blood pumping, lights a fire in his gut that kicks him right into gear, but at the end of the day Terushima wants so much more than that. You’re not just a challenge, a notch on his bedpost.

To him, you’re incredible. 

The sweetest and best thing he’s ever laid eyes on. Do you realise that you’re the first girl he’s ever really fallen in love with? And if he has his way (and cutie-pie, he will - he’s nothing if not determined) you’ll be the last one, too.

Him - the biggest flirt this side of the country, and that’s putting it _politely_. ‘Manwhore’ was the word his last fling had used, right before she slapped him in the face and stalked off in a huff. Of course, that’s all in the past. He’s not like that anymore, not with you. _Never_ with you. Is that what you’re afraid of? You think he only wants you for a quick fuck before moving onto his next target? Darling you should know better by now. He’s a one girl kind of guy, and you’re the only one he’ll ever want.

He adores you, loves you, he’d worship the fucking ground you walked on if you’d just let him - but you keep scampering off to hide whenever he tries to get close and it’s kinda making things difficult. He doesn’t hold it against you, of course. You can’t help your shy nature any more than he can help his own boundless confidence, and he supposes he doesn’t blame you for being a little wary of guys like him. He’s attractive, charming, smart, talented and one hell of a volleyball player - not to mention he’s the Captain of one of the best teams in the prefecture. It’s only natural that you’d be at least a _little_ intimidated. 

But it’s sorta hard for him to show you just how well he’s gonna treat you if you don’t let him get within a few feet of you to do that. He’s tried being patient, but really… patience has never exactly been his strong suit. He just needs to get you alone, somewhere you can’t run and hide from him, and then it’ll be easy.

Terushima doesn’t have a doubt in his mind that he can convince you to come ‘round to his way of thinking. You might be pure as white snow, but baby he’s fucking _filthy_ and he has so, so much he wants to teach you. 

And what better chance is he going to get than your overnight school trip to Tokyo?

He couldn’t give a shit about whatever stupid careers expo they’re supposed to be going to. Sure, it’s nice to get out of Miyagi for a bit, but now that he’s in his third year everybody’s trying to force him to make a decision about what he wants to do for the rest of his life. They act like if he doesn’t make a choice before graduation (one that inevitably involves going to university), the rest of his life is just gonna swirl down the drain. It’s bullshit. Terushima doesn’t know what the fuck he wants to do - he’s gonna wing it like he does with everything else, and right now he has more important things on his mind. 

Mostly he just watches you, arm in arm with your best friend, flitting between the booths and chatting animatedly. He doesn’t often get the chance to see you like this, all unguarded and carefree, and while there’s a part of him that’s just dying to run up and try and insert himself into the conversation, he is, for once, content to keep his distance.

If only because he gets to see you smile, gets to stand back and soak in your happiness, the sound of your laugh - even if it’s muffled behind your hand. God, darling, could you get any cuter if you tried?

It’s not nearly enough to soothe the craving ache he has for you - and secretly he wonders if anything will ever be enough to satisfy that itch - but for the time being it’ll do. An appetiser to tide him over, he supposes, before he can feast on the main course.

He just wants you. Not just to fuck - though he does want that too, oh so badly - but _you_. All of you. Your smiles and your soft, careless touches, your affection - everything you have to give, he’ll take it all, gladly. You’ve ingrained yourself so easily over every inch of him, and you don’t even seem to realise it. 

He just wants to return the favour.

Still, as he watches your friend reach across to brush an unruly lock of your hair out of your face, ignoring the faint flicker of envy that burns in his gut, a sudden thought occurs to him.

“Bobata,” he calls, still staring. He doesn’t make an effort to hide it, and why would he? You’re utterly engrossed in whatever pamphlet you’ve been handed, a cute little crinkle appearing between your brow as you absentmindedly nibble on your bottom lip. You probably wouldn’t even notice if the building suddenly went up in flames.

Bobata looks up from his phone, glancing over at him and following his gaze across the crowded hall. He snorts a little when he sees what’s caught Terushima’s attention, rolling his eyes and returning his attention to the screen in his hands. “Yeah?”

A slow smirk creeps across the Captain’s face, “Wanna do me a favour tonight? I’ll owe you one.”

***

It’s almost embarrassing how nervous he gets as he walks down the hallway to your hotel room. He’d spent almost twenty minutes alone in front of the bathroom vanity mirror, messing with his hair until it was _just_ right. It’s not a crime that he wants to look good for you tonight, is it?

Still, it’s hard to ignore the flutter in his heart when he comes to a stop in front of your door. Terushima hasn’t done this before - well, he _has_ , but never like this. Not when it’s mattered. Not when he genuinely cares, and that’s a little scary.

But he’s done chasing you.

You’re shy, he gets it, but sweetheart, you can’t let that get in the way of a good thing - and he’s the best damn thing out there.

Terushima knocks.

One beat… two… and then-

The door swings open, and there you are. Relaxed and smiling, hair wet and the soft, lingering scent of something floral still clinging to your skin - fresh from the shower and already in your pyjamas. 

Well god damn, well don’t you look just… _fuck_. 

He inhales sharply, pleasantly taken aback. Blood rushes south and inside his pants his cock twitches in anticipation, but he grins at you as innocently as he can manage.

“Did you forget-” the words die on your lips, eyes widening as you realise, a moment too late, that the person standing in your doorway is not the one you’re expecting.

Nah, sorry to disappoint but your friend’s currently in his room down the hall, and if he had to hazard a guess, he’d say she’s probably already half naked with three of Bobata’s fingers stuffed deep inside of her pussy. She won’t be back for a _long_ while.

Bobata assured him of that much.

“Hey cutie-pie,” he greets, “mind if I come in?” 

He doesn’t wait for you to respond. You’re still frozen in place, mouth hanging open, blush already colouring your cheeks and he knows that if he gives you a chance you’ll stutter out some excuse and shut the door in his face.

So he doesn’t, ducking under your outstretched arm to make his way inside the cozy little room. There’s a little writing desk pushed up against the wall with a hideous couch like seat, but he ignores that in favour of flopping down onto one of the twin beds - yours he assumes from the rumpled sheets and your backpack pushed off to the side - and grinning up at you.

“Um… Terushima?” you murmur, hesitating in the doorway for just a second before you shut the door and follow him in. Of course, he’d like to believe it’s because you want him here, but the rational part of his brain tells him that at the moment you’re more afraid of being caught with him in your room than you are of the thought of _why_ he’s in your room. Either way, he’ll take it.

His own smile widens. It’s the first time he thinks you’ve ever said his name out loud, and he god damn does he love the way it sounds, “You can call me Yuuji, you know. We’re friends, aren’t we?”

You nod so obediently, little more than a short bob of your head, and lick your lips. He watches as you swallow, eyes nervously darting between his face and the carpet in front of you, like you can’t quite bear to make eye contact for more than a few seconds at a time. It’s all too easy to recognise the signs of your discomfort, even your fingers tremble, twisting into the fabric of your pyjama shorts as you shift your weight from one foot to the other. You’re such a skittish thing, but you don’t need to be afraid of him - he’s not gonna hurt you.

“Yu-Yuuji,” you correct after a long beat of silence, and he beams. It takes you another to gather up the courage to continue speaking, but he’s in absolutely no rush. He’s happy to sit back and watch you blush and stammer your way through whatever it is that you feel you’ve gotta say. It’s not like anything that’s going to come out of your mouth will make a difference.

“W-why are you um… What are you doing here?”

You look so beautiful, blinking up at him with those wide, doe eyes that it momentarily takes his breath away. He realises, somewhat belatedly, how much you’ve been depriving him. All that running and hiding, sure it was cute but this, this is what he wants - no, this is what he _needs_. 

And he could give you all the reasons you want. He could tell you how much he loves you, how, despite your shyness, he knows how good the two of you are gonna be together. He could explain in _detail_ how he’s going to coax you out of that little shell of yours and make you wholly his, but the thing is, as much as he has a way with words, Terushima has always been a man of action.

So he doesn’t say a thing as he rises up from the bed, takes the two steps to close the gap between you, and pulls you into a searing kiss.

You squeak, eyes widening into saucers and fingers clenching into tight, trembling fists at your side, but you don’t fight back. You don’t even push him away.

Nah, that’s not your style.

You’re such a meek, cute little thing. You’re gonna let Yuuji do what he wants, aren’t you? Gonna let him kiss you - your lips, your neck, your perfect tits - wherever he likes, as much as he likes. He’ll gladly mark you up, let the world know you’re _his_.

You’re not gonna so much as make a peep as he pries those adorable little pyjamas off of you, takes you by the hand and tugs you towards the bed. You’ll let him lay you down and spread those soft, supple thighs of yours, crawling up between them with that wicked grin of his. He’s willing to bet good money that you’ve never been eaten out before, but that’s just fine, he kinda prefers it that way.

He’s damn good with his tongue, and he can’t fucking wait to watch you fall apart when he uses his tongue ring on your clit.

And then he’s going to fuck you, darling, and you’re going to let him. You’re gonna be moaning so cutely for him, holding onto him for dear life as your warm, slick walls clench around his thick, achingly hard cock and you cum for the second (but definitely not the last) time for the night. 

And when tears well up in those pretty eyes and you bite down on your wobbling bottom lip to stifle your sobs, well that’s okay too. 

He’ll just have to kiss it all better.

God, he loves you.

He’d do _anything_ for you.

Aren't things better now that you’ve finally stopped running?


End file.
